


R.Y.V.A.L. Gameplay

by Naruwitch



Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Battle Quotes, Outfit Info, Paris Phantom Thieves, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, game play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch
Summary: Just a fun, little side thing for the main story. If you could play the Miraculous Ladybug characters who become Phantom Thieves in Persona 5, these would likely be their quotes, as well as info and links to their outfits and weapons.Will be adding to it as more characters join in.
Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721590
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Codename: Chance. A.K.A. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Phantom Thief Outfit and Mask:**

Marinette’s outfit resembles a Chinese hanfu, but the dress stops just below the knees so that she has better mobility. It’s black with red trim and has a thick gold belt around the waist, and Marinette’s hair is up in a single, thick bun, a red ribbon holding it in place.

The best references I can give to visually show the outfit is that it’s a mix between the live-action [ Mulan’s outfit](https://cossky.com/products/2020-movie-mulan-womens-garments-mulan-hanfu-cosplay-costume), and [ Queen Amadala’s Battle Dress ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/5c/06/965c06a86248f7373e88b4f4648ff384.jpg) from Star Wars: Phantom Menace.

Her [ mask ](https://www.amazon.com/Venetian-Handmade-Masquerade-Costume-Yin-Yang/dp/B01BJXTDN6)looks like a yin and yang symbol, but in red and black instead of black and white. One side ends in an upward point, and besides a small circle right below the eye, is red, and the other side that ends in lower point, except a small dot just above the eye, is black. The dots are the color of the other side of the mask.

**Weapons: Melee and Guns**

Similar to her yoyo in her Ladybug guise, Marinette’s melee weapon is a mace flail.

Her long-range weapon isn’t a gun, but a crossbow. I wanted to give a bit of contrast from the other Phantom Thieves.

**Battle Quotes:**

_Persona Summoning:_

\- “Persona!”

\- “Mulan!”

\- “I am thou!”

\- “Let’s go!”

_Persona Casting Skill:_

\- “Strike them down!”

_Exploiting enemy's weakness:_

\- “Get them Mulan!”

\- “Strike them there!”

\- "Mulan, go!"

_Taking damage:_

\- “Gah!”

_Marinette's HP is below 25% during her turn:_

\- “I’m running out time!”

_Receiving Baton Pass:_

\- “I’ve got your back!”

_Passing Baton Pass:_

\- “Do your thing!”

_Offensive skill:_

\- “Your time’s up!”

\- “Take this!

_Inflicted with fear:_

\- “Can I really do this…?”

_Inflicted with dizziness:_

\- “I can’t see!”

_Is defeated:_

\- “What… went wrong?”

_Initiating All-Out Attack:_

\- “Your luck’s run out!”

_All-Out Attack Finishing Touch:_

\- “Simply the Best!”*

_When someone heals her:_

\- “You’re a great help!”

_Tactics changed to Act Freely:_

\- “I got just the plan!”

_Tactics changed to Full Assault:_

\- “I’ll hit them with every I’ve got!”

_Tactics changed to Conserve SP:_

\- “Not quite yet...”

_Tactics changed to Heal/Support:_

\- “Let me help!”

_Tactics changed to Direct Command:_

_-_ "Sounds like a plan!"

_Battle results:_

\- “No more evil-doing for you!”

\- “Great job team!”

\- “Pound it!”

_Learning New Move:_

\- “This will come in handy!”

\- “For just the right moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Marinette's All-Out Attack Finishing Touch quote came from BeeTeeDubya14


	2. Codename: Viper. A.K.A. Luka Couffaine

**Phantom Thief Outfit and Mask:**

In Phantom Thief form, Luka wears a [ snake-skin jacket and pants ](https://www.shinesty.com/products/snakeskin-fabric-party-suit?utm_term=&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=g-us-shopping-smart&gclid=Cj0KCQjwlN32BRCCARIsADZ-J4ura94AwMVezW2xAEr_YMXfB36I05GVw5Gf3f2RESf69DxudHKkeq4aAuZWEALw_wcB) colored in black and dark teal with a slip-on tie, with the end cut off to make it look like a forked snake's tongue. His undershirt had a couple of top buttons undone, and the shirt was untucked as well.

HIs mask is a serpentine [ mask ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/540927569/leather-mask-phantom-scaled-snake?show_sold_out_detail=1&ref=anchored_listing) with [ eyebrow-esque parts ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6300/58a5afb2dd24a6ae83b2850f3bd468f8878ab2f6_hq.jpg). Most of the mask is green and the scales are a brownish bronze.

**Weapons: Melee and Guns**

Both Luka's gun and melee weapon were heavily influenced by his mom's pirate-like personality. His melee weapon is a scimitar sword or a saber with a curved edge. This is a common weapon many would think pirates would use.

His gun is a [handheld musket gun](https://modernairsoft.com/products/hfc-flintlock-co2-airsoft-pirate-pistol-wood-gold), once again very distinctively pirate-themed.

**Battle Quotes:**

_Persona Summoning:_

“This is my self!”

“We are one!”

“Come to me!”

“Terpander!”

_Persona Casting Skill:_

“Take that!”

_Exploiting enemy's weakness:_

“Play them, Terpander!”

_Taking damage:_

“I’ll get you next time.”

_Luka's HP is below 25% during his turn:_

“Got to think carefully…”

_Receiving Baton Pass:_

“Don’t worry, I know what to do.”

_Passing Baton Pass:_

“You know what to do!”

_Using offensive Skill:_

“Not this time!”

“How many can you take?!”

_Inflicted with fear:_

“This music…”

_Inflicted with dizziness:_

“What’s going on?!”

_Is defeated:_

“I missed… something…”

_Initiating All-Out Attack:_

“Time for the finale!”

_All-Out Attack Finishing Touch:_

“You’ve Been Played!”

_When someone heals him:_

“Thanks.”

_Tactics changed to Act Freely:_

“I’ve got this!”

_Tactics changed to Full Assault:_

“Let’s see how long you can last!”

_Tactics changed to Conserve SP:_

“I’ll observe and counsel.”

_Tactics changed to Heal/Support:_

“I’ve got you.”

_Tactics changed to Direct Command:_

“That can work!”

_Battle results:_

“Not bad!”

“Anyone else want to try?”

“We’ll be even stronger now!”

_Learning New Move:_

“Huh, that’s new!”

“I’ll see when I can use this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka's All-Out Attack Finishing Touch quote came from BeeTeeDubya14


	3. Codename: Beat. A.K.A. Nino Lahiffe

**Phantom Thief Outfit and Mask:**

Nino’s outfit is a black leather jacket with spiky buttons and loose blue jeans. The jacket is zipped up halfway to reveal a plain white tank top underneath. On his hands are unlined leather gloves, and on his feet are black steel-toed boots. He loosely resembles a 1950s Greaser.

His mask looks like a recolored version of [ Beat Jet Set Radio’s goggles ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/jetsetradio/images/e/e9/BeatS%26ASRT.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170507194253)

**Battle Quotes:**

_ Persona Summoning: _

“Persona!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Hah!”

“Take them down, Persona!”

_ Persona Casting Skill: _

“Take this!”

_ Exploiting enemy's weakness: _

“I’ve got you now!”

_ Taking damage: _

“Why you!”

_ Nino's HP is below 25% during his turn: _

“Got to keep my guard up.”

_ Receiving Baton Pass: _

“At your service, dude/dudette!”

_ Passing Baton Pass: _

“You got this, dude/dudette!”

_ Using offensive Skill: _

“You’re going down!”

“Get out of here!”

_ Inflicted with fear: _

“This isn’t good…”

_ Inflicted with dizziness: _

“What the…”

_ Initiating All-Out Attack: _

“Let’s crush them!”

_ All-Out Attack Finishing Touch: _

“That's the End!”

_ When someone heals him: _

“Thanks a lot!”

_ Tactics changed to Act Freely: _

“I’ll do my best!”

_ Tactics changed to Full Assault: _

“You’re going down!”

_ Tactics changed to Conserve SP: _

“I’ll stay back for a bit.”

_ Tactics changed to Heal/Support: _

“I’ve got your back!”

_ Tactics changed to Direct Command: _

“You bet!”

_ Battle results: _

“That was awesome!”

“Is that it?”

“Everyone was awesome!”

_ Learning New Move: _

“Whoa! Dude!”

“I’m better than ever!”


End file.
